inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Urabe Rika
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Um atacante de Osaka cuja habilidade é incomparável"'' Aparência Rika tem cabelo azul, pele escura e olhos violeta-acinzentados. Ao usar uma camisa de futebol, ela amarra um nó na ponta da camiseta e a levanta. Ao usar o traje de jogging, ela amarra a jaqueta em volta da cintura, deixando para trás uma camisa branca para mostrar. Suas roupas casuais consistem em um moletom longo rosa claro, com uma camiseta laranja por baixo, leggings azuis e tênis branco. Em sua primeira aparição, ela foi vista usando fones de ouvido brancos. Personalidade Ela é muitas vezes uma garota alegre, que tem uma grande paixão por Ichinose Kazuya , a quem ela sempre chama de "querida". Ela também está interessada nas vidas amorosas em potencial dos outros. Por exemplo, ela está interessada nas interações de Touko e Tsunami, acreditando que pode haver algo entre eles, e quando ela percebe que Fuyuka está interessado em ajudar Endou a aprender um novo hissatsu, ela a engana para ir a um encontro com ele, sob o pretexto de que ela está ajudando Endou. Ela mostrou ser boa em cozinhar, como visto quando Ichinose gostou de seu prato okonomiyaki. Enredo Temporada 2 Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 40, enquanto Raimon estava procurando por uma base subterrânea no parque de diversões em que a mãe de Rika trabalhava para vender seu okonomiyaki. Ao longo do caminho, Ichinose se perdeu e Rika ofereceu-lhe para mostrar-lhe o caminho. Em vez disso, ela levou Ichinose à sua loja de okonomiyaki (um tipo de comida japonesa) e lhe deu o chamado "Prato de Amor-Dovey", que acabou sendo um prato simples de okonomiyaki preparado por ela. Desde então, ela alegou que Ichinose era seu marido e que ela estava planejando abrir sua própria loja de okonomiyaki e começar uma linda família com ele. No entanto, ele muitas vezes não concorda com isso. Ela obviamente está muito apaixonada por Ichinose, chamando-o de "querida" a maior parte do tempo. No episódio 41 ela também mostrou Raimon a base anterior dos alienígenas, que eles tinham assumido. Eles costumavam treinar para a batalha com Epsilon , embora no início eles não tivessem ideia de que pertencia a Aliea Gakuen . Ela reapareceu no próximo episódio para ajudar Raimon a vencer a partida e depois se juntou à Caravana Inazuma para estar com Ichinose e ajudar na batalha contra Aliea Gakuen. Ela fez amizade com Touko e criou Butterfly Dream , embora planejasse fazer isso com Ichinose no começo. Então, ela jogou como um substituto para Fubuki, enquanto ele não poderia jogar para o time até a última batalha com o The Genesis . Durante este jogo, ela tentou marcar um gol com Tsuutenkaku Shoot , mas Nero defendeu facilmente, mesmo sem um hissatsu. Depois desse arco, ela voltou para sua cidade natal como os outros. Sessão 3 Durante o arco da FFI, Rika decidiu ficar no lugar de Touko desde que Inazuma Town está longe de sua cidade natal, Osaka. A razão é que será problemático para ela ir e vir entre os jogos. Durante a sua estada, Touko não tinha dormido o suficiente porque Rika sempre continuava jogando suas piadas com ela e não a deixava dormir até que ela risse deles. Ela e Touko costumavam assistir ao Inazuma Japão durante o treino e torceram por eles durante as partidas preliminares. Depois de testemunhar a preocupação de Fuyuka por Endou pensar em uma nova técnica de hissatsu, Rika formulou um plano secreto. Ela disse a Fuyuka como "ajudar", dizendo-lhe para levar Endou ao distrito de compras, ir em uma emocionante montanha-russa com ele e comer sorvete com ele, tudo sob o pretexto de ajudar Enodu. Rika e Touko fizeram uma aparição no episódio 107 , onde tentaram surpreender a equipe de sua chegada com os dois vestindo camisetas da Inazuma Japan. Enquanto ela fazia compras, eles encontraram dois homens encapuzados que lhes deram misteriosas pulseiras. Também foi revelado que Ichinose já lhe contou sobre sua condição. Depois de colocar a pulseira branca, ela não conseguiu retirá-la. No episódio 108 , ela assistiu a equipe em um jogo-treino com Orpheus 's Fideo , Unicorn ' s Mark e Dylan , The Empire 's Teres , e cavaleiros de rainha Edgar . Quando Fuyuka perguntou por que ela não queria jogar, ela disse: "Quem quer jogar quando há um exército de gatas para ver." Ela foi posteriormente sequestrada por Sein por usar a pulseira, mas foi salva por Endou e pelo resto da Red Team . Depois disso, ela foi vista com Touko ficando com a equipe na loja. Ela também aplaudiu a equipe em sua partida contra o Reino. Ela foi vista depois da cerimônia de formatura com Touko, Ichinose e os outros novos membros da Raimon. Aparência do jogo Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Rika, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treino Lendário (Legend 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Jogador' : Ayukawa Shun *'Jogador' : Moeha *'Jogador' : Sanba Depois disso, ela pode ser scouted por uma quantia de 1720 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Rika, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Artigo' : Revista de futebol esfarrapado ( ボ ロ ボ ロ revista de futebol, caiu aleatoriamente do ''Protocolo Omega 3.0' na ''''rota taisen de 'Handa Shinichi'' ) *'Jogador' : Maiko *'Foto' : Grande Mapa (Fotos de Grandes Mapas, tiradas do prédio principal de Raimon 3F ) *'Tópico' : Comédia (tópico de comédia, obtido na era de Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ela pode ser selecionada por uma quantidade de 1300 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Rika, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Caravana em miniatura ( Mini caravana, lançada aleatoriamente da ''lenda 2 Nensei' na ''''rota de taisen direita de Fuyukai 'Suguru'' ) *'Item' : Revista Esfarrapada de Futebol ( ボ ロ ボ ロ 雑 誌 , ー ッ カ ー drop drop ''Nariz' na ''''rota de taisen direita de 'Kanda Satoko'' ) *'Foto' : Globo (foto tirada no vagão do dormitório do Galaxy Nauts Gou 3 ) *'Tópico' : Canal de TV (tópico do programa de TV, adquirido no Aqua Mall da Odaiba ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 182 *'TP': 173 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 107 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 25 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 92 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 55 *'Lucky': 86 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 72 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 121 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Hayashi Não Eiyuu Tachi Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Super Osaka CCC' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Bombardeiros Oiroke' *'Segundo Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Gerentes' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Grevistas S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Gerentes N' *'Managers R' *'Irmãs da Estrela' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Irmãs da Estrela' Galeria Rika and Ichinose.png|This is how much Rika loves Ichinose... Episode 040.png|Rika in her Osaka Gals uniform. Rika-raimon.png|Rika in her Raimon uniform. Rika's-Lovey-Dovey-Dish.gif|Rika's Lovey-Dovey Dish. RikaTouko Teppei Kabeyama KazeMido.jpg|Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa watching Endou and Fuyuka. Rika sightseeing.png|Rika shopping in Liocott. Rika-chan 1.png|Rika's reaction after she saw Fideo and the others. Rika Urabe!.jpg|Rika cheering for Inazuma Japan. Rika.png|Rika wearing the dress to become the Demon Lord's bride. rika.jpg|Concept design. IG-13-026.PNG|IG-13-026. Trivialidades *Quando ela foi vista pela primeira vez no anime, ela estava ouvindo Maji de Kansha! em seu telefone. **Ironicamente, ela não aparece em nada no Maji de Kansha! abertura, ao contrário dos outros personagens que se juntaram a Raimon na 2 ª temporada. *Ela é a única personagem que se juntou a Raimon na segunda temporada, que não aparece em Inazuma Eleven GO . *Ela é obcecada por Ichinose. No entanto, ela também é facilmente interessada em outros caras bonitos (na opinião dela), como Edgar Valtinas . *Sua camisa Inazuma Japan tem o maior número de jersey em todo o universo Inazuma: o número 728. **Este número é uma referência ao seu bairro em Osaka: o número 728 pode ser lido como Naniwa em japonês. *Rika se chama "A Rainha do Campo". Desde que ela disse isso, realmente se tornou seu apelido. Navegação de:Suzette Hartland es:Suzette Hartland fr:Suzette Hartland it:Suzette Hartland nl:Suzette Hartland vi:Urabe Rika